Lion-o in another world
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o gets sent to an alternate dimension by Mum-Ra and Lion-o is badly injured. A woman his age notices him and takes him into her house and tends to his wounds. When Lion-o wakes up he meets her. Soon they develop a strong love. Now they must find away to get Lion-o back home. The girl must make a decision stay in her world as human or go to Lion-o's a lioness.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Today was a pretty calm and peaceful day for the Thundercats. They didn't know it was about to change.

The generals of Mum-Ra's army attacked.

Lion-o was in the middle of fighting one of Mum-Ra's generals Kaynar. During the fight he had been badly injured. Mum-Ra took the opportunity to rid himself of Lion-o.

He opened a portal and Lion-o fell through.

"Lion-o!" Tygra shouted.

Lion-o felt like he was falling for hours on end. Then he finally found himself on grass he was tired and injured. The grass was nice and soft. Lion-o began moan he was in great deal of pain.

He was about to pass out. His vision was starting to go dark.

A teenage girl named Hannah who is his own age hears him and rides her horse over to the spot to investigate.

Lion-o hears the arrival of the horse and sees someone get off before falling unconscious. Hannah checks on him knowing what the government might do if they found him she decided to keep him hidden.

So she lifted him up and placed him on her horse. "Come on girl let's go home." Hannah said.

Hannah was 19 and living on her own. She took Lion-o to her house once at her house she took him off her horse and took him inside. Once he was inside and on the bed in the guest bedroom Hannah tended to her horse. "Good girl, Starlight." Hannah said.

Starlight whinnied and bumped her with nose.

Hannah went back into the house and went to check on Lion-o. She took off his clothes to see the extent of his injuries. Hannah was a medical student and almost a full fledged doctor. So she knew how to properly treat these injuries.

She stitched close the deep cuts and bandaged them. She had friend who made a portable x-ray scanner and she scanned his head and was relieved he didn't have a concussion. But his head get cut and bumped. She stitched up the cut on his head, the rapped it.

Then she scanned his arms no breaks. She looked at his right leg it was fine but his left leg had a hair line fracture. So she placed and splint on it and made a sling to elevate his leg.

"There patched up his injuries, now I just have to take care of him." Hannah said.

She felt his forehead just in case he had a fever. "He feels a little warm," Hannah said. She took his temperature. "Okay he has fever." she said.

She put him in some clothes. Even though it was just a very large t-shirt and a pair of shorts she uses as swim suit cover ups. Then she gave him some water and painkiller. "There, he should be comfortable now." she said.

Now Hannah had a patient. She knew this patient could be in really danger if the government finds him. He was a creature who didn't look of this world and Hannah knew she had to protect him.

Hannah would do everything in her power to nurse her new patient back to full health.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hannah had many things to do around her house along with tending to Lion-o. One thing she had to do was groom her horse and put her in the corral to run. Muck out the stall and put fresh food and water in the horse's stall and trough.

She also had other chores such as cleaning the house and fixing her food.

Right now Hannah made some jell-o. It was orange flavored. She had several flavors in her cabinet. She didn't know which one Lion-o would like to eat when he woke up so she just chose one at random and made it. She also had some other food in the fridge. She knew she had to get something into Lion-o.

So she got out some plain applesauce and went into the guest room.

Meanwhile Lion-o was starting to wake up but everything was still a little hazy for him. Hannah came in and saw him drifting between awake and asleep. So she began to feed him.

Lion-o was wondering who was feeding him. He could tell he was being fed because he felt his mouth get full he felt himself swallow. He heard someone giggle and scrape his chin. Then he felt someone touch his forehead. He was so sore he knew he was going to get Kaynar good for this.

Hannah heard a knock on the door. She left Lion-o for a short second. She saw one of her neighbors. "Yes what do you want?" Hannah asked.

"I just want to know if you saw the strange light last night?" the neighbor asked.

"I saw no strange light, but I knew some of the animals got spooked." Hannah said.

"Okay," the neighbor said.

"May you please go home, I am busy studying for my next medical school test." Hannah said.

"Okay." the neighbor said and left.

Hannah went back inside to check on Lion-o. She saw he was starting to fully wake up. "Ugh where am I?" Lion-o asked.

"You're in my house," Hannah said. "I'm Hannah," she said.

Lion-o saw her and was surprised. "I'm Lion-o," he said. He started to sit up and groaned.

"Hey take it easy, you really shouldn't be doing a lot of moving around." Hannah said. "I treated your injuries in a about three weeks you will be right as rain." she said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

Lion-o told Hannah all about where he was from and what had happened to him.

Hannah told him all about her about the area and how she found him.

"Lion-o third earth sounds like a really neat place, once you are well enough I will help you get home but before we get you home stay in the house because you know what will happen if the Government finds out." she said.

"I know," Lion-o said.

Twice a day everyday Hannah changed Lion-o's bandages. She would also put medicine on the injures and give him painkillers.

Hannah found herself falling in love with Lion-o. Lion-o couldn't help but fall in love with Hannah.

Hannah would make him meals. Lion-o was starting to feel a lot better. A week and half later she took out the stitches. "You may have a few scars but you'll live." Hannah said.

"Thank you Hannah," Lion-o said.

Hannah checked on his leg a couple of weeks later and it was healed. "Your leg is as good as new." Hannah said.

"Thanks Hannah," Lion-o said.

"No problem Lion-o," Hannah said.

Lion-o decided to stay with Hannah for a while. Jaga came to Lion-o that night.

"I have come to take you home Lion-o," Jaga said.

"Great but what about Hannah my friend?" Lion-o asked.

"I will talk to her in a seconded because she has a choice to make." Jaga said.

Hannah was greeted by Jaga. "You lady you have a choice to make, either you can stay heard live among your own kind or go with Lion-o and become a lioness." Jaga said.

"I understand," Hannah said.

Hannah made her decision she decided to go with Lion-o to Third earth.

The portal opened. "Lion-o I'm coming with you," Hannah said.

"You are?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I am," Hannah said.

"Then, let's go," Lion-o said.

Both Lion-o and Hannah went through the portal to Third earth.


End file.
